SoMa: Best Brithday EVER!
by SoulEaterLover123123
Summary: Maka thinks soul forgot her birthday but she is corrected because oil give her the best birthday EVER! Sorry bad a summarys.


Best Birthday EVER!

Maka sighed and fell back onto her soft cushy bed and closed her emerald eyes. It had been a very long day. She had just turned sixteen, so everyone was going crazy for her, and overwhelming her with hugs, presents, and other random things.

She had received a variety of presents. Tsubaki bought her a giant cake, she gotten an adorable skirt and a pair of shoes she had been wanting forever from Liz and Patti. Black*Star gave her his autograph. Kid gave her a very symmetrical necklace. And embarrassingly and disturbingly enough, Spirit bought her matching lace purple panties and bra. She had good friends but….she was so sad…Soul hadn't been around ALL DAY. She didn't see him once. The one day he didn't come around…had been on her birthday…she was so upset.

She sniffed, laying on her bed and rolled over and began to cry into her pillow. She loved him; she loved him so much. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Oh great, just what she needed: company when she was in tears. She quickly dried her tears and went to the front door trying to look as presentable as possible.

She gasped when she opened the door.

"So-Soul…hello." She managed to say despite her shock.

"Don't look so surprised; it is your birthday." He said walking in.

So he did remember! He had come to see her!

"I thought that maybe you had forgotten because I didn't see you all day." Maka said sadly.

"No, I was trying to figure out what the best thing to get you would be." Soul said taking a step toward her. "I figured out what I want to give you." He said in a low tone Maka had never heard before.

"What is it?" Maka asked curiously.

Without warning, Soul seized Maka's shoulders and pulled her in aggressively and smashed his lips against hers. Maka squeaked in response but soon found herself kissing back. The kiss didn't last long, much to Maka's dismay.

"I love you Maka." Soul said smoothly.

"Y-you do?" Maka asked wide eyed.

"Yes…." He said placing a hand on her hip; Maka bit her lip as she felt hormones begin to kick in.

"I love you too. I always have." Maka finally said looking up at him.

"Then would you like your present?" he asked softly.

Present? He wasn't carrying a box.

"But I thought you already gave it to me…you know, the kiss." Maka said in confusion.

"But that's not enough is it? You deserve…more than that Maka." He breathed against the skin of her neck.

Did he mean…? Could he be talking about…

"Soul….?" She breathed.

"I want you Maka." He said before nipping her neck.

"Ah…" she moaned.

Soul laughed slightly in response.

"Do you like it when I do that Maka?" Soul asked sensually.

"Mm hm…" Maka whispered.

"There's much more to come." Soul said lifting her up, making her yelp in surprise.

Soul carried Maka to her bedroom set her down and locked the door. Maka's eyes widened; he was serious about this.

He then moved over to the windows and drew the curtains closed.

"I wouldn't want anyone interrupt us…and I don't want any prying eyes." Soul said smoothly.

Maka gulped. Souls low tone, smooth movements, and mood was honestly turning her on like hell. She almost felt ashamed at how much she wanted him.

She gasped and was yanked from her thoughts when she felt Soul jerk her small frame against his body and latch his mouth to hers passionately. In response, Maka immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed her tongue to wrestle with his.

"Mmmmnnnn…" she moaned into his mouth.

Suddenly she felt her body being lifted up and before she knew it, she was resting against her soft bed. Soul pulled his mouth away from hers. She stared at him wide eyed and pouted a bit at his sudden separation. Her lips were swollen and the skin around her mouth was reddened from their fiery kiss.

"Don't look at me like that Maka. Don't worry…I'm not finished." Soul soothed.

With one swift movement, Soul confidently pulled Maka's shirt over her head and threw it somewhere in the room.

"Soul…." Maka sighed. She didn't really know what to do, but she was enjoying what was happening now, so she decided that she was just going to go along with it.

l gasped when Soul quickly reached around her body and in the blink of an eye unclasped her black lace bra and threw it to the ground. He stared at her nude breasts hungrily.

Maka's face was flushed and she bit her lip in anticipation.

"So pretty Maka…you may have tiny-tits but I don't care…" Soul said leaning close to her face; her breath quickened.

"I thought…you didnt like flat-chested girls like me?" Maka choked.

"So you really think that I would sink that low, saying I only like girls with big breasts?" Soul said huskily, before biting at her neck once again.

"Ah!" she cried passionately, but it wasn't from the bite.

As Soul bit down on the flesh of her neck, he also cupped both of her small breasts in his hands. He kneaded the small fleshy orbs firmly and quickly, massaging in small circular movements with each fingertip. The he moved his thumbs to graze over her hardened nipple, while he furiously sucked at her neck. Maka's breath was quickening between her moans and whimpers of pleasure. How could he be putting her into overdrive just from this alone?

He then moved his mouth away from her neck, and observed the reddened flesh.

"Nobody else is allowed to do that to you." Soul said authoritatively.

Maka nodded sharply. It was all she could do as Souls now lustful crimson eyes burrowed into her passionately glossy emerald ones.

"Good." He said before moving his mouth to her right nipple and sucking at it furiously, like a child thirsting for milk.

"Oh! Soouull…." Maka groaned, gripping the sheets below her. "A-ah! Ooohnnnn…" Maka moaned loudly, as Soul bit down on the pink bud. He toyed with her other nipple between his index finger and his thumb.

He pulled away once again and simply rubbed circles over her nipples while looking at her intensely.

"How does that feel Maka?" he asked coolly.

"F-feels good." She managed to say, despite her brain going fuzzy from pleasure.

Soul then made a quick move to rid her of her red miniskirt. Soul cocked an eyebrow at her before observing her tiny black lace panties.

He smirked. Despite her underwear being black, he could still identify a wet spot on them.

"This eager already Maka? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been waiting for this." Soul said.

Maka opened her mouth to answer but could only throw her head back at what came next.

Soul was rubbing two fingers against her, through her black panties…teasing her.

She was caught off guard by Soul tearing the thin fabric from her body and immediately pressing two fingers deep inside her.

"Ah!" Maka screamed. Her back immediately arched at the feeling.

She panted and writhed as Soul began pumping his fingers in and out of her as fast as he could. He curled them within her and began rubbing them up against her G-spot.

"Soouull…aaahgnn….please…" Maka begged.

"No." was all he said as he removed his fingers and stared at her. "I'm giving you your present. Be grateful." He said firmly.

Having said that, Soul moved his head between her legs and began teasing her aggressively with his tongue.

Maka thrashed about furiously, her head tossed back and forth, and her breaths became ragged pants between her passionate cries of pleasure.

He bit down on her clit and teased it between his teeth while fingering her. She was going to….she was so close.

But to her surprise Soul stopped all of his ministrations and looked at her closely.

"Did you like that Maka? The tongue is the strongest muscle in the human body you know…..it should be put to good use don't you think?" Soul said leaning into a bit closer.

He acted as though he was going to kiss her but surprised her when he quickly moved away and sucked on the two fingers he had placed inside her, tasting her experimentally.

Then his expression changed to a more serious one.

"Maka, your gift can stop here or….it can go farther if you'd like. But, it is your birthday…and also your body. Make your decision Maka; think through it." Soul said placing a hand on her cheek.

What did she want? This was going so far….she was being swept away here. But…she loved Soul. She loved him, she loved him, she loved him. She always had and always would. She had wanted this for so long…and she might never get an opportunity like this again…"

"I want more…I love you." Maka said cupping the hand he had placed on her cheek.

"I love you too Maka." He said before disrobing himself entirely.

Maka eyes grew wide and her cheeks lit up at the sight of her love's bare body. His chest was toned and smooth; such perfect skin. His entire body was toned actually and then….oh my…

"So-Soul…I don't know how this is going to work…" Maka said uncertainly as she nervously observed his arousal.

"It'll work. We'll make it work. Other people manage don't they?" Soul said leaning over her.

Maka's eyes clenched shut.

"Relax…tensing up will make it more difficult. I don't want it to hurt you. I love you Maka." Soul said kissing her forehead.

How…he was so passionate before but now he was also so gentle…he was amazing.

Maka relaxed a bit at his words and looked up at him with a smile. She guided his lips down to hers once again and kissed him purposefully.

She could feel the end poking her entrance lightly, before pressing up against it more firmly. She could feel him begin to press his hips forward, as he kissed her more passionately in order to help distract her from the pain that she knew would come.

She could feel it…his strong firm member sliding into her. Her wetness helped, but not as much as she had hoped. She was still so small. Her face scrunched a bit at the tight squeeze but she tensed at the feeling of the head of him finally pressing up against her virginity. No…she had to relax. She could feel Soul waiting for her to relax a bit more. She took a deep breath against his mouth and released the tension in her body. Soul took his opportunity and pushed forward quickly.

"Ah!" Maka cried as tears poured from her eye. "It hurts….it hurts…nnnn…" she breathed.

She gasped at the feeling of Soul rubbing his face gently against her neck, in a soothing sort of way.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. "Do you want to stop?"

"N-no!"' she answered hurriedly. It hurt, yes, but the man she loved was finally a part of her…she didn't want it to end.

Then…it stopped. The pain was gone. There was a bit of a dull ache, but it wasn't significant. A warm fullness overpowered it by far, and she wanted more of that feeling.

She smiled at him and pressed her lips up against his and pushed her hips up. Soul smiled and pulled out slowly before pushing back in all the way.

"Oooooooh…." Maka breathed.

Soul closed his eyes and focused on his pace. He continued to take it slowly as he didn't want to hurt her again.

"Soul…I-I'm ready for more…" Maka panted.

Frankly, Soul sure as hell was too.

He readily obeyed her and began to move faster.

"Nnnnnn oh n-no…I meant…I meant ah! I-I want you to go…as fast as you can!" Maka cried, jamming her hips up against his.

That was it.

Soul grabbed her hips and pushed them down into the mattress and began to pound her furiously. The bed was creaking from the power of his thrusts.

"AAAAhnnnn! Oh! Ah! AAH! Soul! Harder! Harder!" Maka begged, and bit his neck.

Soul growled and knit his brows together in concentration as he pounded her harder than he thought he could.

Maka was screaming senselessly now; she didn't know what was going on at all. All she knew was that Soul was forcing himself into her as deeply and powerfully as he was capable of.

The heat, the friction….oh god….and this ache in the pit of her stomach; it almost hurt. Each thrust into her made the knot in her stomach tighten.

"Soul! I think I'm going to! Ah!" Maka screamed passionately. Her body went white hot, as a rush of hot liquid spilt forth from her tight core.

Soul too shouted her name at the same time and filled her with his hot seed. Soul fell down onto Maka panting. his Manhood still inside her. After acouple minutes Soul regained his strength enough to move off Maka. He pulled out of her and rolled to the side. Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's naked body close to him. Soul grabbed the blanket that was under them and covered both of them with it. "*sigh* I Love You Maka." "I love you too. Thanks to you Soul this has been the best birthday EVER!" "Cool Guys like me always give the best to the ones they Love." Soul kissed Maka on her forehead.

Maka and Soul fell alseep holding each other close with smiles on their faces.


End file.
